


Anything?

by Ka_th_leen



Series: Enchantment [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Switch James Potter, Switch Lily Evans, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_th_leen/pseuds/Ka_th_leen
Summary: James and Lily return home after Sirius and Remus's party.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Enchantment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic follows on from 'Sensitive' (It's happening at the same time). 
> 
> Thank You Averly for helping me again. You're a Wizard.

Lily barely registered the startled cry of their neighbour as she and James apparated into their hallway. They would get used to the cracks of them coming and going eventually. 

Fleetingly she thought she should scold James for forgetting the concealment charms  _ again  _ but she was thoroughly distracted. She giggled as James circled his hands between her thighs and lifted her, pressing her into their front door. 

Lily ran her fingers through James's curls noting the hitches in his breath when they caught in knots and tugged a bit harder than usual. She tightened her legs around his waist and rocked her hips, grinding the damp crotch of her jeans against him. James crowded closer and buried his face in her neck licking, nibbling and sucking just under her ear. He couldn't help himself, thrusting against her as the ring around the base of his cock started vibrating again. Grunting, his thrusts sped up. Combined with Lily's light hair tugs and gently rocking hips James plummeted towards his orgasm.

"Not yet James." Lily buried her hand into the hair at the base of James's skull and pulled, forcing him to look at her. She flicked her fingers and the ring stopped buzzing. James sagged against her and whined in disappointment. 

"Fuck Lily how long are you going to draw this out for?" James was getting antsy. He had been on edge since before they had left for the party. They had spent the afternoon having sex on as many surfaces as they could in their new flat. He had lost count of how many times Lily had pulled him back from the edge of his orgasm and used him to get herself off instead. Damned woman and her non-existent refractory period. 

"We're getting there baby I promise. You're doing so well." 

James rolled his eyes and stepped back and let his wife straighten her shirt before following him into their apartment. He was halfway to the bedroom when he realised Lily wasn't behind him.

*~*

_ Lily grinned as she watched James strain against the cuffs holding him spread out on their bed. She had been riding him all afternoon, testing the durability of every surface in their flat. James let out a breathy groan as Lily lifted herself until his throbbing head was only just inside her.  _

_ "How are you feeling baby?" James sobbed and tried to lift his hips and bury himself deeper into Lily.  _

_ "Use your words..." _

_ "F-Fuck Lily please, please just let me come." _

_ "That's not what I asked." _

_ James grunted as Lily pulled off him and bounced off the bed. She grabbed her wand and searched through their toy box. She thrust the stretchy black ring into the air triumphantly then stalked back to the bed. Eyeing James's leaking erection she thumbed over the head a few times, she gathered his leaking precome and the remnants of her previous orgasms and spread it over his shaft.  _

_ "Time to get ready James. Remus and Sirius are expecting us." Lily grasped her wand, ready to magic them clean and clothed when she stopped. She lunged towards him and rolled the tight ring down to the base and squeezed, triggering the vibration charm to send tremors up and down James's cock. _

_ "Oh, just one more thing." James's eyes glazed over as she put her wand to his chest and whispered an incantation he didn't quite catch. _

_ James's eyes rolled back into his head and felt his cock throb heavily through the ring. He was suddenly twice as alert as he usually would be and his senses seemed to be heightened. He could taste Lily from when he licked her on the kitchen bench 40 minutes earlier. He could see each freckle on her cheeks with perfect clarity. He could hear her moving closer to touch his cheek and when she did stars exploded in front of his eyes. He had never felt so sensitive In his life.  _

*~*

“Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing?”

“Just tidying up love. Go lay on the bed and I’ll be there soon okay?”

James huffed and reluctantly made his way to the bedroom, Lily’s heavy gaze on him the whole way. He shot an Incendio charm at the fireplace and folded himself onto the bed palming his aching bulge. James scratched his short nails over his groin, shivering at the faint vibrations on the head of his cock. Whatever charm Lily had put on him earlier had started to wear off but it was definitely still there. Closing his eyes, James let the heat of the fire roll over his sensitive body and it was getting hotter. He stripped off his jacket and shirt, moaning as the hem of his shirt grazed over his nipples. Stretching out a bit more he scratched the denim harder, working himself into a proper sweat. James was just reaching for his fly when Lily pinched his nipple and twisted, breaking him out of his spiral.

“I thought I said no touching James.”

“Yeah but that was hours ago Lils, I’m so hard for you, please let me come.”

“You want to come, do you? How badly?”

“So badly baby, please.  _ Merlin-  _ I’ll do anything.”

Lily had been waiting for that word.  _ Anything. _ “That’s dangerous James, I don’t think you realise just how many things I could do to you…” Lily unzipped his jeans and tugged them and his boxers off. “Merlin… look how swollen you are. You must be  _ aching  _ sweetheart. Just a little longer.” Lily flicked her wand and the cuffs on each corner of the bed wrapped around James’s wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs taught. Another flick and the ring on his cock started buzzing again. 

James whined and humped the air as Lily dragged her pink nails from his belly button, around the base of his cock and down the front of his thighs. He watched her pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. Lily pulled her hair out of its bun and let her red curls tumble around her shoulders, the ends just tickling her swollen nipples making her gasp. 

James’s eyes flew open when he felt Lily’s hair tickling his hips followed by a hot breath over his throbbing head. “Please baby, please,  _ please,  _ plea- _ ohhh”  _

Lily flicked her tongue over his head, tasting the precome that had gathered there. She wasted no time taking him in and sucking. Lily dug her nails into James’s hips to stop him from thrashing under her. After swallowing him down a few times Lily pulled off and wrapped her hand around his shaft. Rolling the cock ring up and off she spent some time stroking loosely, tightening as she got closer to his head. While he was quite obviously distracted Lily pulled the clear silicone sleeve out of her pocket and replaced her hand with it. She pumped some lube onto James’s head where it was poking out of the top and pumped it a few times to spread it over his shaft. 

“Is this better love?”

“ _ Yes.  _ Merlin yes please don’t stop. I’m so close. Wanna come inside you.”

“You will love. Come for me.”

James’s back bowed, straining against his restraints as he came harder than he had for a long time. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that he wasn’t inside his wife… But she hadn’t stopped stroking him through the aftershocks. Looking down he noticed his wife’s flushed cheeks, wide smile and distinct  _ lack  _ of cum anywhere in the vicinity. “How did I… what?”

“Well, my love… long story short, the sleeve is charmed.”

James grunted, his hips thrusting into the sleeve on their own accord, his second orgasm building fast. “Lily-”

“I can make you come as many times as I want, with zero refractory periods and without  _ physically  _ orgasming so it's not painful...” 

James twitched, muscles pulling hopelessly against his restraints. Lily added a particularly strong twist to her next stroke around his head which sent him lurching into his second mental orgasm for the night. 

"That's it darling, come for me. Does it feel good?"

"Merlin Lil- _ oh  _ god it feels amazing. I'm still throbbing even- _ fuck  _ even though I've come twice. Need to be in you, please."

"Oh, I know baby. I can't wait for you to be inside me either. Can't wait for you to feel me clench around you when I come on your  _ gorgeous _ cock." Lily teased the life out of James as he came for the third time. She ran her fingers lightly over the soft skin of his balls and pressed her thumb into the skin just behind them, massaging in tight circles. 

James groaned as he came again. He strained to look at Lily when he felt her rubbing against his thigh, now slick from how wet she was. 

Gasping, Lily's movements stuttered as she watched James’s abs twitch from her stroking. He looked at her with such an immense hunger that she immediately pulled away from him and flicked her wand, watching the cuffs snake back under the bed. 

"Enough teasing. I need you to  _ fuck _ me, James."

James was a man on a mission. 

In 5 seconds flat James lunged at Lily and rolled her under him. He spread her legs and held them in place while he ducked his head and dragged his tongue through her labia, licking up her wetness. He flicked his tongue over her swollen clit and sealed his lips around it, sucking and flicking rhythmically. James plunged two fingers into Lily's throbbing vagina and flattened his tongue against her clit. He stayed there, rippling his tongue over the sensitive nub, providing just enough pressure to push her to the edge without crashing over it. Just as Lily was about to climax James pulled away completely and grinned, reaching for his wand.

James watched Lily’s hands snake over her nipples and down to tease at her abandoned clit. She gasped and moaned, her hips twitching as she drove herself closer to the orgasm she had been denied. Lily fixed James with a piercing stare while he settled back onto the bed. With a practiced flick, Lily’s hips tilted upwards, her legs fell open and her hands jerked up to the headboard. 

James practically sang an incantation and his wand began vibrating.

Lily stilled for a second before dissolving into a mass of writhing limbs. James spread her lips and touched his wand to her clit. He held it there lightly, letting the delicious rumbling vibrations travel all around her sex. Dragging the tip of his wand down to her slick entrance he ran it around the muscles and felt the rumbling intensify, working Lily back to the edge. James lost himself watching Lily’s muscles clench around the tip. 

After running back and forth between her clit and entrance a few more times, James tossed his wand back on the bed and drove his fingers back inside her. Lily’s toes curled into the sheets, fingers clutching at James's curls as her hips rolled with each wave of her orgasm. James pinned her hips down with his arm so he could continue circling his fingers, massaging her g-spot, working her through her orgasm and starting to build the next one.

Kneeling between her legs James took a second to watch his wife come down from her high. Lily's flowing red hair contrasted beautifully with usually pale skin which was now flushed from their efforts. Grinning he ran his hands up Lily's thighs and rested his thumbs on the lips around her clit, he ran them up and down massaging them firmly.

"Stay like that for me baby. Nice and spread out just like that." Lily whimpered and twitched from the stimulation but relaxed and let her legs hang open.

James used one hand to spread her open and the other to run the head of his cock over and around her clit. Slowly he pressed the tip into her and rocked his hips, letting the rim catch on Lily's clenching muscles. 

"For fuck’s sake James if you don't fuck me right now you won't come for a month."

That threat had James plunging into her deep and hard. He lifted her ankles and draped them over his shoulders, angling his cock to drive past Lily's g-spot on each thrust.

"Holy sh- _ oh... _ Merlin Lily, you feel amazing-  _ FUCK! _ " 

"Hold it James, want you to come with me." Lily searched blindly for James’s wand, slurring the same incantation James had used earlier. She pressed the shaft of it against her clit so the tip brushed against James's cock as he thrust into her. His movements became jagged as the rumbling wand and Lily's heat drove him closer to the edge.

Both of them were twitching with need when Lily finally slurred "Yes, right there James,  _ Merlin I'm coming don't stop _ _"_ and tumbled into her orgasm. 

James followed her over the edge, bucking uncontrollably as Lily squeezed around him. 

Exhausted and shaking James collapsed on top of his wife, then rolled off her when she protested at being crushed.

Lily brushed the curls away from his eyes and smiled, watching his long eyelashes flutter against his freckled cheeks. Once she cleaned them up with a flick of her wand she relaxed into the pillows and motioned for James to roll over. Lily pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his waist, locking him into the position of the little spoon for the night. 

James snuggled down under the blanket and sighed with satisfaction. Lily dozed to the sound of James's breathing and muttering about how amazing she was, how much he loved her and finally, "Next time you get to wear the charm."


End file.
